


Knee pads

by DE600



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/pseuds/DE600
Summary: Connor likes picking up little hobbies, sometimes they turn into a date activity
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Knee pads

**Author's Note:**

> They're just vibing, having a date where Connor just skateboards and gets a kiss or two.
> 
> I haven't been writing because I've been busy roleplaying like a dweeb, also the executive dysfunction monster got me and I can't finish a WIP but I've got plenty still in the works! Have an appetizer.
> 
> Happy late birthday, Hank?

Once again, Connor had decided he wanted to try a new hobby, based entirely off of something he saw on a screen.

It started with one commercial with skateboarding teens. Then a YouTube search. Then he was learning about the Tony Hawk video games. Then researching Tony Hawk himself. Then back to YouTube for tutorials and beginners information. And of course the intermediate information because an android of Connor's caliber was never a beginner for long. 

Before long he was discussing it with Hank over their lunch break and in the car and on the couch while they cuddled until Hank promised he would buy his equipment and take him skateboarding. 

Connor loved his boyfriend and the endless support for his stimulation needs. Connor couldn't help that his mind was so advanced. Or that becoming a deviant made him very aware of how much time was being wasted in a day, and how much could be done and how much internal storage space he had to use to think about things and accomplish tasks. 

The house was already covered with his artwork. Other sports gear stood in the garage. Not even mentioning his motorcycle, a gift from Hank for saving his life, that he'd already ridden half to death and spent most of his nights fine tuning and fixing, pouring his own paychecks into his steel horse. A mechanical steed for a mechanical man, but that's a story for another time.

Connor just needed things to do. So he needed to go buy a skateboard, and as always, he wanted Hank by his side while he experienced something new. Because life was more enjoyable with his human. 

So they bought a skateboard from a reputable distributor, because Connor researches these things throughly. And he tried to walk out the door with just that, but...

"AAh, go get some knee and elbow pads. And a damn helmet."

Connor didn't fail to notice that was the sound Hank made when Sumo was being bad. 

"I don't need them, I'm very resilient."

"Don't care. Helmet." 

"Hank, I-" Connor tried to begin.

Hank pointed firmly. 

"Go." 

Connor did everything but roll his eyes while he did as Hank asked. Connor appreciated it however, he loved that Hank treated him like he was human. So he should wear things that protected humans from harm. So he should brush his teeth even though his rinse was far more effective at cleaning his mouth. So he should wear clothes, and sleep in the bed, and sit with Hank for mealtimes, and take breaks and participate in all these comforting little human routines and practices. 

It made him feel like he and Hank were a family, taking care of each other. 

Sometimes it was annoying, but that was being human he supposed. Connor knew he was annoying from a human perspective on occasion. But he loved Hank and Hank loved him and they got by. Even if they had to have silly arguments about kneepads that Connor didn't need. 

...

Connor didn't really need the extra help to balance, but he liked holding hands. So he leaned enough of his weight on Hank's hands to make his human feel like he was helping without hurting him and let himself be led. His ears got warm at the sensation of hands very very warm hands encasing his. Connor loved it. 

And Hank loved it too, guiding Connor around, watching him shift his weight from joint to joint. Ankles, knees, hips and back again. Every time he glanced down it was the most provocative game of head shoulders knees and toes.

His boyfriend was just so handsome with his concentrated expression, with his forearms and calves exposed, all that creamy freckled skin. Faux muscles bunching as they clenched and relaxed as Connor kept his balance. 

He looked better than Hank, similarly dressed without all the protective gear. Not too frumpy with his t-shirt and shorts brand new and clean, actually bought at the big and tall and actually flattering his body. But he had nothing on Connor. Hank's exposed skin had age spots, it was covered in gray hair, he had a farmers tan. But he looked better than he had in awhile, even if he thought he looked silly with his hair tied back and falling out of the ponytail. At least it was off his neck. 

"I think I'm ready for the half pipe now." Connor said, after successfully turning around, still clutching Hank's fingers.

Hank was doubtful of his ability.

"Please make sure you can skate at all before you go down the half pipe. Please?" 

All kitted up, Connor was pre-constructing the moves he was planning on. 

"It's simple physics and I have an impeccable sense of balance."

Connor was pacing with his skateboard hanging from his hand, eyes fixed on the empty pool. 

"Do it for me?" Hank offered, hoping Connor would. 

He looked up and smiled, that sweet genuine smile he only did for Hank. Raised his fluffy uneven eyebrows and let the board slide to the ground, hopping on and pumping one foot a few times before gliding all around the pool. Circled it twice before shifting his weight to change direction.

Glided smoothly back to his darling, posture relaxed and proud. Dismounted smoothly and stepped on the edge of the board bringing it back up to clutch in his half gloved fingers. 

"Well, how'd I do?" Connor said, smirking. 

"Alright so you didn't fall on your ass, big whoop. Do you think you get a cookie for that?" 

So what Connor could skate like an amateur instead of like a beginner? 

"I don't eat, maybe a kiss? Just a little reward?" 

"You think you get a kiss for skating in a circle?" 

Hank's favorite game with Connor was playing hard to get, a bad habit he hadn't broken after Connor had to chase him down to court his stubborn ass. Evading affection that deep down he really wanted was just part of the game. 

"Well maybe for good luck? You'd hate to see me fall in anything but love, isn't that right?" 

Smooth motherfucker. They'd kept stalking closer and closer to each other, teasing until they were very much in each other's personal space. Connor leaning forward with the board in his hands behind his back, playing up the puppy dog eyes like the flirty little thing he was. 

He looked goofy as ever in his helmet, his very professional haircut hidden away but that didn't really help that he still looked like a thirty year old man who was dressed like a skater boi. That youthful glow only went so far sometimes, as young as he was he always looked very adult, between the worry lines and the law student haircut. His strong jaw... But the goofy clash of styles and perceptions only endeared him to Hank even more. Connor was too handsome for his own good.

Hank took Connor's chin in his hand, and Connor definitely expected to be kissed. His eyes fell shut, LED spun blue, his sweet smile kept him from puckering up for a smooch but he tried. Those lips were still begging for a kiss so Hank gave it to him, a bit more than a peck but still short and sweet. 

"For luck. Now go and make me proud, baby." Hank dropped a wink and stood back. 

Connor pouted momentarily before dropping his board into position and hopping on, brought himself to the edge of the pool. He hung the board over the side the way he was supposed to and checked over his shoulder to check that Hank was still watching and blew him a kiss. 

And he flew down the side of the wall, gracefully through the curve of the pool. Bending his knees in a crouch as he came up and down walls, just feeling the speed, the wind whipping around his body. The tensing of his cords of muscle as he kept his balance perfectly. 

Connor felt like he was flying. Like he was racing. His code was lighting up with activity and the joy of of the rush.

And Hank couldn't wipe the grin off his face while watching Connor's smile spread across his face. Guy was having the time of his life. Built for speed but fuck knows his own two feet weren't enough to satisfy that urge to go really fast. 

Hank circled the pool while Connor was drawing lines of motion all over it and he sat down with his legs spread on the diving board. Close to the base, he didn't trust the old contraption to hold his old man weight, but he wanted to get off his feet. Connor was gonna be here awhile. 

Occasionally the android did pull out of the pool, making circles around it again. Slow and lazy, fast and honestly kinda loud. 

Even ended up sliding close enough to Hank to reach out and tug on his ponytail, gentle as can be. Only trying to get Hank's attention like a school boy with a crush. When Hank called out and whipped around to look at the brat, Connor was blowing him a kiss as he dropped back into the pool.

They stayed until sundown, but that wasn't too long, they'd gotten here well after lunch and it was that time of year after all. But Hank was hungry again and it was time to pack it in. 

Connor finally got his victory kiss from Hank. Almost lost his skateboard because he dropped it when he was dipped, mouth opening to accept Hank's tongue because he was done being patient with his lover.

Connor sighed, and his foot popped just before he was dipped and he relaxed into the embrace of his love. 

And they went home, Hank taking the 'i told you so' in stride.

Did Connor fall once? No. But he looked real cute in his knee pads.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
